The present invention generally relates to context management in a healthcare environment. In particular, the present invention relates to use of rules-based context management to improve diagnostic reading and workflow in a healthcare environment.
A clinical or healthcare environment is a crowded, demanding environment that would benefit from organization and improved ease of use of imaging systems, data storage systems, and other equipment used in the healthcare environment. A healthcare environment, such as a hospital or clinic, encompasses a large array of professionals, patients, and equipment. Personnel in a healthcare facility must manage a plurality of patients, systems, and tasks to provide quality service to patients. Healthcare personnel may encounter many difficulties or obstacles in their workflow.
A variety of distractions in a clinical environment may frequently interrupt medical personnel or interfere with their job performance. Furthermore, workspaces, such as a radiology workspace, may become cluttered with a variety of monitors, data input devices, data storage devices, and communication device, for example. Cluttered workspaces may result in efficient workflow and service to clients, which may impact a patient's health and safety or result in liability for a healthcare facility. Data entry and access is also complicated in a typical healthcare facility.
Thus, management of multiple and disparate devices, positioned within an already crowded environment, that are used to perform daily tasks is difficult for medical or healthcare personnel. Additionally, a lack of interoperability between the devices increases delay and inconvenience associated with the use of multiple devices in a healthcare workflow. The use of multiple devices may also involve managing multiple logons within the same environment. A system and method for improving ease of use and interoperability between multiple devices in a healthcare environment would be highly desirable.
In a healthcare environment involving extensive interaction with a plurality of devices, such as keyboards, computer mousing devices, imaging probes, and surgical equipment, repetitive motion disorders often occur. A system and method that eliminate some of the repetitive motion in order to minimize repetitive motion injuries would be highly desirable.
Healthcare environments, such as hospitals or clinics, include clinical information systems, such as hospital information systems (HIS) and radiology information systems (RIS), and storage systems, such as picture archiving and communication systems (PACS). Information stored may include patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, and/or scheduling information, for example. The information may be centrally stored or divided at a plurality of locations. Healthcare practitioners may desire to access patient information or other information at various points in a healthcare workflow. For example, during surgery, medical personnel may access patient information, such as images of a patient's anatomy, that are stored in a medical information system. Alternatively, medical personnel may enter new information, such as history, diagnostic, or treatment information, into a medical information system during an ongoing medical procedure.
In current information systems, such as PACS, information is entered or retrieved using a local computer terminal with a keyboard and/or mouse. During a medical procedure or at other times in a medical workflow, physical use of a keyboard, mouse or similar device may be impractical (e.g., in a different room) and/or unsanitary (i.e., a violation of the integrity of an individual's sterile field). Re-sterilizing after using a local computer terminal is often impractical for medical personnel in an operating room, for example, and may discourage medical personnel from accessing medical information systems. Thus, a system and method providing access to a medical information system without physical contact would be highly desirable to improve workflow and maintain a sterile field.
Imaging systems are complicated to configure and to operate. Often, healthcare personnel may be trying to obtain an image of a patient, reference or update patient records or diagnosis, and ordering additional tests or consultation. Thus, there is a need for a system and method that facilitate operation and interoperability of an imaging system and related devices by an operator.
In many situations, an operator of an imaging system may experience difficulty when scanning a patient or other object using an imaging system console. For example, using an imaging system, such as an ultrasound imaging system, for upper and lower extremity exams, compression exams, carotid exams, neo-natal head exams, and portable exams may be difficult with a typical system control console. An operator may not be able to physically reach both the console and a location to be scanned. Additionally, an operator may not be able to adjust a patient being scanned and operate the system at the console simultaneously. An operator may be unable to reach a telephone or a computer terminal to access information or order tests or consultation. Providing an additional operator or assistant to assist with examination may increase cost of the examination and may produce errors or unusable data due to miscommunication between the operator and the assistant. Thus, a method and system that facilitate operation of an imaging system and related services by an individual operator would be highly desirable.
A reading, such as a radiology or cardiology procedure reading, is a process of a healthcare practitioner, such as a radiologist or a cardiologist, viewing digital images of a patient. The practitioner performs a diagnosis based on a content of the diagnostic images and reports on results electronically (e.g., using dictation or otherwise) or on paper. The practitioner, such as a radiologist or cardiologist, typically uses other tools to perform diagnosis. Some examples of other tools are prior and related prior (historical) exams and their results, laboratory exams (such as blood work), allergies, pathology results, medication, alerts, document images, and other tools. For example, a radiologist or cardiologist typically looks into other systems such as laboratory information, electronic medical records, and healthcare information when reading examination results.
Currently, a practitioner must log on to different systems and search for a patient to retrieve information from the system on that patient. For example, if a patient complains of chest pain, a chest x-ray is taken. Then the radiologist logs on to other systems to search for the patient and look for specific conditions and symptoms for the patient. Thus, the radiologist may be presented with a large amount of information to review.
Depending upon vendors and systems used by a practitioner, practitioners, such as radiologists or cardiologists, have only a few options to reference the tools available. First, a request for information from the available tools may be made in paper form. Second, a practitioner may use different applications, such as a radiologist information system (RIS), picture archiving and communication system (PACS), electronic medical record (EMR), healthcare information system (HIS), and laboratory information system (LIS), to search for patients and examine the information electronically.
In the first case, the practitioner shifts his or her focus away from a reading workstation to search and browse through the paper, which in most cases includes many pieces of paper per patient. This slows down the practitioner and introduces a potential for errors due to the sheer volume of paper. Thus, a system and method that reduce the amount of paper being viewed and arranged by a practitioner would be highly desirable.
In the second case, electronic information systems often do not communicate well across different systems. Therefore, the practitioner must log on to each system separately and search for the patients and exams on each system. Such a tedious task results in significant delays and potential errors. Thus, a system and method that improve communication and interaction between multiple electronic information systems would be highly desirable.
Additionally, even if systems are integrated using mechanisms such as Clinical Context Object Workgroup (CCOW) to provide a practitioner with a uniform patient context in several systems, the practitioner is still provided with too much information to browse through. Too much information from different applications is provided at the same time and slows down the reading and analysis process. There is a need to filter out application components that a user will not need in a routine workflow. Thus, a system and method which manage information provided by multiple systems would be highly desirable.
Furthermore, if a technologist is performing a radiology or cardiology procedure, for example, the technologist typically accesses multiple applications to obtain information prior to the procedure. In a digital environment, information resides in a plurality of disparate systems, such as a RIS and a PACS. Currently, the technologist must access each system and search for the information by clicking many tabs and buttons before having access to all of the information needed to start the procedure. Often, such an effort by a technologist to obtain information for a procedure results in a decrease in productivity due to the time involve and/or a decrease in information quality due to the time involved to do a thorough search. Thus, a system and method which improve searchability and access to data would be highly desirable.
Additionally, referring physicians use many computerized applications for patient care. In radiology, a physician may look at information from RIS, PACS, EMR, and Computer Physician Order Entry (CPOE), for example. The referring physician typically accesses multiple applications to get all of the information needed before, during and/or after the patient consult and follow-up. For example, in a digital environment, the referring doctor refers to a RIS for results from a current procedure, prior procedures, and/or a web-based image viewer, such as a PACS, for viewing any current and prior images. The doctor may access a CPOE to order any follow-up exams. The referring physician opens the RIS, PACS, and CPOE to search for the information by clicking many tabs and buttons before having access to the information. Thus, there is a need for a system and method which improve searchability and access to data.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method to improve diagnostic reading and workflow in a healthcare environment